Eleonora Yumizuru/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Eleonora Yumizuru (Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) Summoned * "I'm Eleonora Yumizuru, a star in the making. Having me on your side assures wins worthy of Hollywood!" Home * "Royal...family? You're REAL nobles?! Hey, Virion, I need you! I need some dignified greetings to use!" * "I mentioned my goal was Hollywood and they asked me if that's the name of some kind of exotic food! Is this...culture shock?" * "Thanks for all the patrolling you do! If you're tired, try a smoothie. That's what they do in Hollywood, y'know!" * "I can remember every line I've ever performed with perfect accuracy. I'll recite them all now, if you'd like." * "Shopping, festivals... There's just so much fun to be had here! But i-it's not like I'm just having fun though! Familiarity with everyday activities is essential for us actors, you see." * "Here's how showbiz types greet each other... "Hey, can I tell you about my screenplay?" Huh? ...You don't get it? Well...Friend says hi." (Greeting from friend) * "Ah! On patrol again, I see. Me? I was just thinking about something... This world is like a movie! There's a collection of unique, chosen heroes, all working toward the same thing... I was just trying to figure out who would make the best supporting cast... I'd be the star, of course. That's me! The beautiful girl destined to be lost in another world... But there's one important role that I haven't cast yet... The leader of the gathered heroes! Hm... Who to cast? Huh? ...You don't know either? Wow. For such a "brilliant" summoner, you sure can be dim!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Call me Elly, OK? That's what they'll call me in Hollywood." * "No more horror movies for me. I can't take it!" * "Acting is challenging, but the best way to do it is to disappear completely into your role." * "I can't take my eyes off you. My heart races whenever I... *laugh* Sorry, just practicing." * "Virion is great most of the time, but the way he goes on about nobility does get on my nerves." * "This is your debut into high society. Seize the moment, my dear Elly!" * "Is there no one who can show my dear Elly the bearing of a proper lady?" * "With hands like these, no other Virion is nobler than I!" * "I hope Fortuna's doing OK back home." * "I can't thank you enough for staying by my side." Map * "Count me in!" * "Is that my cue?" * "At once." * "Allow me." Level Up * "Just as expected! For me, anyway." (5-6 stats up) * "I can't stop now. I haven't reached my dreams yet!" (3-4 stats up) * "Completely unacceptable! Just...ugh!" (1-2 stats up) * "A perfect fit for my limitless talent! ...Thank you for all your support, of course." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I only need one shot!" * "Away with you!" * "This one's all mine, Virion!" * Virion: A most refined maneuver! * Virion: Strike with grace and precision! * Virion: Let us end this, my dear! Defeat * "I can't...die here..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes